The Procyon Trilogy: The Frontier Menace
by Imperial Wrath
Summary: It has been three years since the expedition to Flint's Trove and Jim is now facing his newest challenge, passing the final exams. Everything is changing around as the upcoming peace with the Procyons is approaching but with reports of mysterious vessels appearing on the Frontier, Jim finds himself on a path more dangerous than three years ago. (M for sex, war and language)
1. Authors Note

**Hello it is I, Imperious Wrath but I am thinking of changing the name to my Xbox and YouTube name...maybe not...yeah no!**

**This is my second mature fanfic and it's for a game making this my second game fanfic. My first game fanfic is Epic Rap Battles of History which is on a hiatus at the mo...**

**(King Tiger in the distance screams "Oh now he tells us!)**

**Fuck off and shut it...ahem anyway as I said this will be my second game fanfic though technically it won't be in the game section. Why you ask...that's because the game in question is Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon so it will be in the film category under Treasure Planet. In my point of view the best animated film Disney produced back when I was a kid as to me nothing competes with it...Atlantis, the first one...maybe so but everything else Frozen, blueegh.**

**Any like I did with my Yu Gi Oh GX fanfic I will be giving you an intro chapter to explain what you are going to get. Mind you this will be long as there will be a lot of detail and I mean a lot of details so...let's get on with it.**

**Setting**

**After Treasure Planet of course and in the Intersteller Academy, final year for Jim to enter the Terran Royal Navy, basically starts at the beginning of Battle at Procyon but we will be expanding that.**

**Factions**

**The Terran Empire:**

**The faction that Jimbo is in, The Terran Empire is a first rate galactic powerhouse protected by the Royal Navy from threats both internal and external. The Royal Navy is the Empires greatest prize for the past 200 years and is a symbol of the Empire's strength.**

**The Empire is a Monarchy ruled by a human royal family as its head of state with a Parliament Government as its secondary leaders. It is a Galactic power of mixed species raging from Human, Canid, Felinid, Cragorian, Zirrelian and many other species.**

**The Royal Navy boasts the most experienced and trained crews in the galaxy from the smallest torpedo boats to the mighty StarHammer Man-o-Wars. **

**The Procyon Enclave:**

**The Terran Empire despite its strength and cultured advancement was not the only galactic powerhouse on the board. The Procyon Enclave is that power and they are different in nature, policies and reasoning.**

**Led by the Procyon Council known as the Brood Consul on their frozen homeworld of Laar, they seek to expand their borders for they are a military race that seek honourable glory in battle and death but not above using new styles of tactics which some could be considered deceitful. Anything to ensure victory for the Procyon peoples will any fleet commander consider using such tactics. **

**Their vessels are also a huge difference to the Royal Navy as since the Navy use single hulled ships powered by hemispherical Solar Sails, the Procyon Fleet use tri-hulled vessels powered by triangular Solnar Sails. Due to the climate of Laar, sunlight is a rarity so the Procyons first developed Lunar Sails and once they began colonising worlds rich with Solar light they included Solar technology to their sails resulting them using both Solar and Lunar energies. This gives them an advantage over power storage as they can store less for night voyages and use more of the sail collected energies on weaponry. The Procyon vessels from the smallest to the largest also have torpedo tubes giving them a ranged advantage over the Royal Navy.**

**The Procyon Expanse is a single race powerhouse with the Procyon race as the only species in the Expanse. They are a racoon appearing race, smaller than humans but with a 20% more muscle ratio. When first meeting a Procyon, they may appear diplomatic but you will get the sense of a predatory nature coming from them.**

**The Pirate Clans:**

**The most numerous and common threat found within both the Empire and the Expanse, pirates are the scourge of the galaxy. Preying on merchant ships, attacking small ports and in rare cases, capable of attacking military dockyards to acquire new battle ready ships and plunder in weapons.**

**They are the masters of conversion as the majority of their ships were once merchant ships and navy vessels.**

**At first the Pirates sailed under a single black flag, the Athereal Black, which was the sole standard of Pirates and was also used by the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint during his time. Now there are ten separate clans, each with their own unique traits and flags. Each it lead by a Pirate Lord who commands multiple vessels along with his/her own, unlike captains who are voted by the crew, Pirate Lords are those who inherit the title from the previous Lords.**

**Each clan has their own style of using ships and methods of clan control.**

**These clans are,**

**The Ethereal Raiders:**

**Flag: The standard Ethereal Black (The TP pirate flag)**

**Not a true clan but they are the most numerous raging from solo raiders to smugglers, they prefer to use fast vessels such as Sloops, Schooners and Barques. Ships converted from captured merchant vessels yet they do however build their own specialised vessel known only as the Fast Attack. The first ship design unique to the pirates and also the same type once commanded by Flint himself during his hay day, some raiders will captain larger and heavier armed vessels like the Galleon but only by those willing to face off the guns of the Royal Navy.**

**They operate in Terran territory as they avoid Procyon territory due to fact that, they will not survive long against the torpedo armed tri-hulled vessels of the Expanse.**

**The Fell Strikers:**

**Flag: The Red Gaze (A black flag with a skull with red eyes in front of two crossed bones)**

**One of the first clans to be formed and the first to be commanded by a Pirate Lord, they are a clan that specialises in blade and bolt tactics where they strike fast and leave with their spoils before the authorities arrive. They are the smallest of the ten clans and prefer to operate from small bases that they can switch between so they are not in one place and also from mobile base such as captured Navy Tenders. They also offer their services to other clans in return of twenty-five percent of the profits meaning they are not the richest clan but do control a steady supply of wealth to support their operations.**

**The vessels they use are Sloops, Schooners and Tenders but they also have Assualt Cutters, converted pirate variants from the Navy variants, and Gunboats that captured Procyon Gunboats converted to superior use. The Strikers are in fact the first Pirate clan to use a captured Procyon warship and some of the other Pirate clans pay the strikers reasonable caches of gold to acquire these gunboats for their own fleets. **

**They operate in both Terran and Procyon territories.**

**The Necromancers:**

**Flag: The Crossed Blades (A black and red four squared flag the a pair of cutlasses crossing each other under leafy red stone)**

**Despite their name the Necromancers do not dabble in raising the dead and such other black magic superstitions but are instead the only clan dedicated to repairing and conversation of ships as their trade though they do take part in raids now and then but why do it all the time when you can just convert another clans captured vessels in exchange for the some of the loot. However they can be picky over the payment as if you do not pay enough to have a ship repaired or converted, they will do the job but instead of giving it back to you they will steal it and add it to their own fleet. Therefore those who wish to have a prize converted and made usable must be willing to pay three times the amount of the ship to the Necromancers to prevent them using it against them once they finished with it.**

**As a result to this trade the Necromancer fleet has more Tenders than any other clan, they also utilize heavy armed vessels for the defence of their Tenders. The vessels they use are Barques, Carrack's, which are the second unique design to the pirates as they function similar to Terran and Procyon Frigates. Tenders which are their main vessels in their fleet and Galleons for a tougher hard hitting defence, they also have another defence method. If a vessel is too badly damaged for use with solar sails, simply patch it up. Place Laser Cannons on every nook and cranny and use it as an improvised weapons barge. Many Terran and Procyon captains became victims to these barges, often mistaking them for wrecks until the guns hammer their ships into pieces.**

**They operate in both Terran and Procyon territories.**

**The Reapers:**

**Flag: The Grim Watchmen (A red flag with a pair of white Grim Reapers looking in opposite directions)**

**The Reapers are one of the most well known clans with the Terran Admiralty not because of raids but by the fact of their trade. The Reaper clan is the foremost Pirate force dedicated to the trade of Privateer meaning if you find a pirate vessel sailing into a Navy port flying the Grim Watchmen then you will automatically know they are meeting with the authorities to collect a privateer contract or a reward after completing one. As such their sole main income of profits is contract work from either wealthy Pirate Lords who can afford it or Terran Admirals when they need an extra set of guns that could not be supplied in time by the navy. However this does create problems as much of the admiralty dislike the idea of paying pirates to do a job instead of hunting them down but the worth of the Reapers use in aid came out during the Terran-Procyon wars from the capture of Duke Fenras and the defence of a vital supply post that was critical to Terran efforts in the third Terran-Procyon War.**

**As a result the Reapers developed a sort of amnesty with the Terran Empire thus resulting Reaper bases and ports to be more open and less secretive about their location. Merchants, especially those who are brave or daft enough, find these ports and do business and naval vessels, accompanied by others, also visit these bases with offers of contracts. The Reapers have one golden rule, never attack a navy ship or merchant that is approaching you as to do so would be bad for business.**

**In terms of use of Vessels, the Reapers are a jack of all trades type clan meaning they will use every single available pirate vessel that is out there from the fastest to the heavily armed.**

**They operate in both Terran and Procyon territories, depending on the contract.**

**The Marauders:**

**Flag: The Dagger's Point (A red flag with a black trim at the top and bottom of the flag, it also consists of four daggers who's blade tips touch each other atop a black spot)**

**The Marauders are the sister clan to the Reapers as when both clans were formed the Pirate Lords of each were relatives to each other. The Marauder clan functions differently to the Reapers as much of their crews are trained ex-servicemen of the navy but disliked the orders or the hesitation of their commanders. The clan is involved in a raid style war against the Procyon Expanse as their sole focus to fighting against the Procs. This is due to an incident in the past as when the Marauders where still forming a Procyon invasion fleet stumbled upon the Pirate Lord's fleet and destroyed it leaving no survivors. As a result the Marauder clan declared all out war on the Procyon's which continue to this day. However such a war needs resources and ships so the Marauders rely on two methods, support and donations from the Reapers and raids on the Terran Navy. But these are not normal raids, at first they raid merchant ports and steal their ships but they leave the crews and cargo behind and only taking the ships. This baffled the authorities and the Navy itself as they end up finding that the stolen ships end up fighting the Procyons.**

**As a result the Marauder fleet is compressed with Sloops, Gunboats, Schooners, Barques and Galleons at first but then they began raiding Navy Shipyards. The first of which were the Mason Shipyards in which the Marauders stole several of the new Assault Cutter ships without a shot being fired but in their place they left unarmed pirate weapon barges filled to the brim with scavenged Procyon tech. To the authorities they realised that this was a form of compensation by the Marauders for their raid. Because of this the Terran Empire now knows that if a shipyard had been raided and what was stolen is replaced with salvaged Procyon technology, it was the Marauders. However a recent raid at the Jonah Shipyards alarmed them as though the Marauders did their usual, this time it was scavenged Procyon sonar equipment but it was what they stole that alarmed them, ten finished and ready to be armed Man-o-War hulls. What the Marauders intend to do with them is no secret but it revealed that now the Pirate clans will have access to a new and powerful variant of vessel to convert.**

**The vessels used by the clan are Sloops, Gunboat, Schooners, Assault Cutters, Barques, Carracks and now a new pirate variant of the Man-o-War.**

**They operate in both Terran and Procyon territories, compensated raids in the Terran territories and open war in the Procyon territories.**

**The Bruticals:**

**Flag: The Crimson Brute (Red and Black flag with six squares, top and bottom side squares depict white crossed swords, centre top depicts two skull and crossbones and centre bottom depicts a red figure flanked by a white sword)**

**The Bruticals are the largest Pirate clan in existence but they are also the most cruellest and barbaric of them all, even by Pirate standards. The Bruticals have one philosophy, might is right and the show this through complete savagery as the destroy anything that gets in their way. They have no interest in weakness and as a result they tend to wage clan wars with the other clans and it is during these wars that merchants and navy officers become more wary as this will force the unlucky clan to become desperate and raid for as much resources as they can until the Brutical onslaught has been subdued. When it comes to raids, the Bruticals leave no survivors and many harbour towns and ports are razed to the ground with nothing left standing with grizzly and mutilated warnings left in their wake.**

**The most common opponent to the Bruticals are the Reapers as many contracts include raids and attacks on Brutical ships and forward bases in order to contain the Brutical threat but due to the mass amount of large ships bristling with heavy weaponry the Bruticals remain a force to be reckoned with.**

**The vessels they use are Barques, Carracks and Galleons which is the most common ship they have meaning if you bump into a Brutical fleet, more than half will be Galleons filled to the core with fighters and cannons. **

**They operate in both Terran and Procyon territories yet hostilities in the Terran Empire are increasing in alarming speed.**

**The Jackals:**

**Flag: The Fools Head (Black flag with a human skull atop crossed swords, basically the Jack Rackham flag)**

**The Jackals are the second smallest clan within the Pirate faction and also the most cowardly with only a few captains actually acting as pirates. The Jackals are mostly disgruntled and delinquent navy servicemen who want to take the easy road to the high life but as a result make the most mistakes. To ensure survival by longevity they co-operate with the Ethereal Raiders to ensure they gain profits and a steady supply of resources but this only last so long as they tend to bolt at the first sign of the fight becoming problematic. As a result they are seen as master cowards but despite that it does mean that Jackal captains are most long lived of all the pirates, mostly.**

**The ships they use are Sloops, Schooners, Assault Cutters and Carracks. The Carracks are commanded by those who have earned it and at times they will leave the Jackals and join another clan when offered an invite so as to not waste quality spacers in a foolish faction.**

**They operate in Terran territories.**

**The Slashers:**

**Flag: Side Seeing Pete (Red and Black flag with a side facing skull and crossbones in a circle, colours mirrored against each other from top left corner to bottom right corner)**

**The Slashers are a cut throat mob of raiders who will attack anything they will come across but they are not reckless. If they find that their target is better prepared they will retreat only to gather reinforcements and attack again. They have the philosophy of waste not as anything is up for grabs, even busted and broken robots and navigation instruments. They will not hesitate to leave a warning such as a merchant having his leg cut off as an example as to not trifle with them and not underestimate them in any way. For maximum effectiveness and acquiring a target and gathering reinforcements, Slashers tend to use small, fast and agile vessels such as Gunboats, Schooners and Fast Attack and use such vessels in huge groups to deadly effect.**

**They operate in both Terran and Procyon territories.**

**The Gorgers:**

**Flag: The Crimson Wall (Black flag depicting five armed red figures atop three white skull and crossbones)**

**The Gorgers are a sub-clan to the Bruticals but do act independently, they operate similar to the Bruticals but use cunning and schemes in their methods. They use small craft to lure confident prey into traps such as disguised weapons barges or an asteroid field where not all asteroids are normal but are modified weapons platforms. This trickery allows them to lure prey into a position they hold advantage and engage with cannon fire from barge or asteroid and once the prey is weakened and crippled. The Gorgers come out of hiding and feast on the weakened target like locusts to grain. Because of this the Gorgers are the defensive measure for the Bruticals as when a Brutical fleet is off on the hunt the Gorgers are the ones defending their bases and stockades.**

**The vessels used as Schooners, Barques and in some rare cases a Tender as Gorgers will need a mobile base to finish up the prey and add it to their own arsenal. Gorgers also act as the jailers for the Bruticals so some Tenders are refitted as mobile pens for prisoners to deal with later.**

**They operate in both Terran and Procyon territories.**

**The Skull Takers:**

**Flag: Penetrating Jack (Red and Black flag with skull in a circle, colours mirrored against each other from corner to corner)**

**The Skull Takers are head hunters with a mean streak and operate near etherium currents as their preferred prey is the Acturian merchant fleets. They also happen to collect the heads of certain individuals and use the skulls as ornaments on their ships. Hence the name of their clan as they literally take the skulls of those who are unfortunate to find their skull favoured by a Skull Taker, they operate also alongside Slashers due to similarities in their style of hunting and use of swift, agile vessels brimmed with cannons and boarding claws. They are also common around the frontier of the Terran Empire but when the Procyon and Terran fleets engage one another they wait the conflict out before hunting again, sometimes they will join the battlefield once both sides are weary from the fight and like carrion they engaged the weak and desperate.**

**The vessels they use are Gunboats, Assault Cutters and Barques. Anything they can use that can deliver a devastating frontal barrage.**

**They operate in the Terran and in between the Terran and Procyon territories.**

**(If you want to know what the Pirate flags actually look like, you can find out in the Battle at Procyon game that is available on steam at a reasonable price but unfortunately the multiplayer doesn't work well but you can do skirmish battles along with the games campaign)**

**And that is the Pirate clans, I could do the Navy and the Procyons but I will do them after certain chapters along with ship information for type and brief history behind them. This is a work in progress as I do have College, my own book and three other fanfictions to do. Again one is now in hiatus.**

**Please let me know what you think and I will do the first chapter as quickly as I can.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Prologue

**Hey it's me; I noticed that there haven't been any reviews as off yet so no biggie. It's most likely that not many people read Disney's Treasure Planet fanfiction or that I just didn't point it out so I will be mentioning this fanfic at the bottom of other fanfics. Anyway here is the first chapter and I hope people like it.**

**Also I should mention that I don't own Treasure Planet...but I really WANT TO!**

**HERE WE GO, ONTO THE PROLOGUE!**

* * *

_**On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium are calm and peaceful, the Terran Royal Navy journey through the vastness of space ensuring safety and hope to the worlds that make the Terran Empire. Its citizens of all space faring species united in unity and their merchants sailing the Etherium winds with cargo's fill with goods to trade and sell. But even this golden age of exploration has its dangers. Some natural and some less so...where there are trade routes and merchants there are also...Pirates. The scourge of the Etherium and many infamous individuals left their mark in the Galaxy. From the mechanical corsair Metal Beard, the ransoming Frakes to the most notorious of them all, Nathanial Flint. But where they hunt there will also be the Royal Navy to bring order and retribution upon those who prey on the unwary. As a result for the past 200 years the Royal Navy became the symbol as the finest force in the galaxy. But then during an expeditionary mission unto the uncharted space of the Garn Archipelago they came upon a force far deadly then anything. The Procyon Expanse, without warning the expeditionary fleet was destroyed before they could react and the Procyon fleets entered Terran territory with one goal, to conquer the foreign worlds and bring them under Procyon rule. And thus began the Terran-Procyon Wars, led by the most powerful Procyon war chief at the time, Rygan Luunvosk. Under his banner, Rygan destroyed much of the Terran frontier and threatened the inner worlds until the Navy were able to stop him and push his fleet back to the Expanse. Decorated for his victories, Rygan gained a seat on the Brood Consul, the leading power of the Procyon Expanse situated on the home world of Laar but the Consul instructed the Procyon Council to reach out to end the hostilities, an act Rygan was solely against. **_

_**And thus the war ended with the Treaty of Gisane and peace reigned until the actions of King Alexander III of the Terran Empire decided to end that peace by commanding a retribution fleet and sack the undefended Procyon worlds located outside the frontier in the name of reparations for the war. 25 years of peace and the war returned and Rygan found his war renewed and ready to bring ruin to the Empire. The war ended however three years in after the death of Alexander III as he attempted to sack the Procyon home world of Laar, some say that it was Rygan himself who personally killed him by boarding Alexander's flagship, the RLS Invincible, and beheaded the young king as he attempted to reach a longboat. His sister Catherine IV replaced him and publicly denounced her brothers' actions and called for hostilities to end with reparations to be made to the attacked Procyon frontier worlds. Rygan's desire to conquer the Empire was once again thwarted by the new peace.**_

_**However, war again broke out over sovereignty of Mucculough Etherium Current that runs through both the Empire and the Expanse. On and off clashes between the Royal Navy and the advanced Procyon fleets but in the end, it was the Empires industrial advantage over the Procyons that was winning the war. Sensing the inevitable the Procyons once more reached out and offered a treaty that will render all currents as neutral territories and the current Terran monarch, Queen Illysa II saw this as a way to end the war between the two powers for good. Rygan, the infamous war chief and now head leader of the Brood Consul now aged in his sixties offered no opposition to the treaty and thus everlasting peace was near.**_

_**But as the peace grew closer, a menace emerged on the Frontier. One the Empire may not survive against.**_

**The Terran Frontier, near the Alleasian Nebula:**

The cold etherium winds blew gently in the night sky as the stars gleamed in all directions, illuminating the dark violet clouds of the Alleasian Nebula as two Navy Cutters conducted their frontier patrol in relative peace. Captain Douglas Griff watched as the crew continued their daily routine of maintaining the Solar sails, swabbing the deck and keep themselves in the appearance of Navy sailors at all times. Griff glances to his neighbouring vessel and sees that the crew on the other Cutter is doing the same.

"Our current heading Mr Sway if you please" the aged Canid asks his helmsman.

"Course bearing six-three-zero-four, solar capacity at a hundred percent, speed at cruising sir, we are on schedule sir."

Griff nodded and tapped his fingers on the wooden barrier as he continued to observe his crew perform their duties. It was his seventy-eighth Frontier patrol; each patrol takes about a week to complete and they are three days in. There hasn't been a spot of trouble so far and Griff hopes it stays that way as like all spacers in the Navy, they want the assurance that they get home in one peace and this like any other patrol in the past he has had will be smooth and peaceful.

"Captain."

Griff turns to the helmsman and sees that his face is wary as he looks to the navigation instruments.

"Sonar is picking up something sir, something big."

Griff looks and approaches the sonar readings and sure enough a large blimp is resounding on the green circular screen. Unsure what it is he heads to the stairway to the main deck and calls out for the bosun.

"Bosun" he calls and one of the crew turns to face him. "Call the lookout immediately."

The bosun nods and places a small tin whistle to his mouth and blows, the whistle is heard by whoever is in the crow's nest and the person in it looks down to the deck.

"Do you see anything?" Griff calls up.

"No captain, everything is clear from all sides" the lookout calls back.

Griff turns to Mr Sway who is still looking at the sonar screen and shakes his head once he looks up.

"Unknown contact still there sir."

Griff becomes concerned and heads to the port side where the other Cutter sailed alongside them, he scans the Cutters deck until he finds the person he was looking for.

"Lieutenant Ander!"

A woman in officers clothing looks to Captain Griff and heads to her Cutters starboard side.

"Yes sir" she called back.

"Is your sonar picking up something peculiar Lieutenant?" Griff asked and he watches her look to her own helmsman and asks him. The helmsman was looking at the instruments already and says something back to her and she intern relayed the answer to Griff.

"Aye sir we do but we cannot see anything. It may be a glitch in the system, I'll send a technician to investigate" she said but Griff waved her off.

"Don't, I doubt that this is a glitch Lieutenant. Have your crew be on standby at the ready and await further orders" Griff ordered and Lieutenant Ander saluted him.

"Aye aye sir."

Griff turns back to his own crew and calls out his first mate.

"Mr Tucker if you please."

A Zirrelian in a red officer's coat heard him from the bow of the ship and headed towards him.

"Aye sir?" the first officer asked.

"I want the crew ready for action, there is something coming, and I don't want this ship caught off guard. Is that understood" Griff instructed his first officer.

"Understood sir, I'll get the crew ready" Mr Tucker replied and curtly bowed a little before heading off to inform the crew. Griff returned to the helmsman and watched as the crew began to secure all riggings and man the laserball cannons.

"Captain!" Mr Sway suddenly called out. Griff turns to him sharply and see him pointing to the Sonar screens. "Anomaly approaching closer, heading for our position sir."

Griff moved to the screen to see if said is true and to his shock it is exactly what his helmsman is saying. The Sonar readings are indicating that the unknown object is indeed getting closer and yet they cannot see a visual of this unknown. Griff continued to monitor the screen as he wondered what it could be. It could be a pod of _Orcus Galacticus_ but if that was the case then the lookout would have seen them let alone they would have heard them as they are quite loud but so for nothing. It may be an asteroid caught in a gravitational pull by one of the nearby islands that one can find throughout the Ether but asteroids don't change course towards their position. The unknown is clearly getting closer and closer and he began to panic. It is unacceptable for a spacer of his station in the Royal Navy to fret but in this case, he allowed himself the courtesy. Suddenly his ear peaked up as he thought he heard something. He looked up and listened to whatever he heard, at first, he thought it was nothing but his nerves playing tricks on him but then he heard again. He couldn't tell what it was over the sound of the crew, but it was there.

"Everyone ceases what you are doing at once," he called out over the noise of the deck. "Everyone be silent."

Those who heard him the first time stopped what they were doing and the second time they all went silent. His first mate, Mr Tucker also paused as he watched his captain head to the port side and called out to the other Cutter.

"Lieutenant Ander order your crew to cease and be silent and stop the ship" he shouted to the other cutter and Lieutenant Ander though confused did as she was told. Griff turned to his own helmsman and nodded. "You too Mr Sway."

"Ay Captain" Mr Sway acknowledged and grabbed the Engine Order Telegraphs lever and pulled it to the desired setting of full stop.

The cutter's engine went silent along with the other cutter and soon both ships became motionless, the crews on both vessels are quiet and yet wondered what is going on until a noise of Griff's voice broke the silence.

"Everyone...listen, can anyone hear that?" Griff asked, at first no one heard anything but then a few Canid sailors in the crew also heard something and soon the whole crew heard it. In the Etherial silence there was a hum, a constant repeating soft, non-natural hum is heard, and it was growing louder and louder.

"Captain!" a member of the crew near the rigging called out. "That sounds like an engine sir."

"Sailor be silent!" Griff barked but he knew that the crewmen who broke silence is right. What they are hearing must be an engine, but it was no engine he has heard before. Of all the vessels he encountered in his service from merchant ships, Procyon war vessels and Pirate controlled raider ships he has heard every type of engine but now he is hearing a new one.

"Apologies for breaking silence Captain but that hum is getting louder" Mr Tucker called out, urgency in his voice as Griff himself began to worry. Glancing up he sees the lookout still at his post but clearly his moral is being affected by the noise.

"Spotter, can you still not see anything from up there?"

The spotter quickly looks around and calls back down.

"Still nothing, nothing to port, starboard, bow and stern captain, there is nothing even above us" the spotter cries out, fear slowly taking hold of him.

Griff groaned as he becomes desperate, the crew now losing their nerves due to the sound and the situation in the other cutter is the same. Then Griff realised something, the spotter revealed he couldn't see anything on all sides and above..._above_.

"Below us!" he cried, and he darted to the side of the ship. "The sound must be coming from below!"

Mr Tucker followed suit of his captain and Lieutenant Ander hearing the captains cry did the same on her own vessel. Some of the crew began to do the same as Griff looked down first, followed by Tucker and Ander. He saw the distant stars below him and eliminated by the glow of the nearby nebula was...

"Oh my...!" he was about to declare but a second later the unthinkable happened.

An unknown shape hit the underside of the other cutter and within a second there was a blinding light as the cutter's engine and magazine exploded from within. Lieutenant Ander barely had time to scream as she was thrown of her feet as the artificial gravity generator was destroyed in the explosion and as the cutter ripped apart, Ander and everyone else on board was thrown into the Ether and the vacuum of space ensnared them as they were sucked away from the incident. Their screams turned to silence as they disappeared, lost forever. Griff watched what was happening in horror, the blast had forced him to fall to his back and before he could get back up he saw the disaster before his eyes. The unknown anomaly is now clearly some sort of vessel as it began to level itself but it was nothing he had seen before. His trance ended when his first mate pulled him to his feet.

"Fire...for goodness sake fire!" Mr Tucker screamed, and the port broadside cannons belched their laserballs but it was not in synch as the crew fired the cannons in panic. The laserballs flew through the vacuum and hit their unknown assailant but to their dismay and shock the laserballs just glanced or bounced off the hull.

"Look out!" one of the gunners yelled as one laserball was glanced back and landed on the cutter deck and exploded. Mr Tucker had to cower to avoid the debris though it cannot be said for the crew stationed there. Looking up he sees that the port weaponry bank is crippled and some of the cannons are damaged beyond field repair. He looks back to Griff who he sees is still entranced in shock.

"Captain your orders," he inquired and shook the old Canid to bring him back to reality. "Your orders sir?"

Griff started to breathe heavily and fast as his shock left him and his eyes darted to every single event happening around him. The port side weapon bank had just started to burn from the inside as the crew that avoided the blast rushed to put out the fire and the looming shadow of their attacker began to finish levelling itself. Griff glancing to his left and trembled at the sight before him as the unknown vessels hull had finished levelling up and was right beside them where the second cutter once was. The size of it was immense, it was the length of a Man-O-War, perhaps longer and it was covered completely in metal. There was no wood work, there wasn't even a deck and to everyone's further surprise there weren't even any sails on the vessel at all. The crewmen that managed to put out the fire could only gasp as the strange iron vessel overshadowed them.

Nothing happened at first but then a noise caught their attention and they something from the front rotate, a sizable box like structure was turning and they noticed two protruding objects also appeared to be moving as the tip seemed to be lowered. It was then that they realised that it was the barrel of two cannons that they have never seen before. The structure now rotated, faced the cutter and the cannons aimed. The old captain didn't need to think twice to know what is going to happen.

"What the... Mr Sway, hard to starboard, emergency speed!" Griff cried out.

Mr Sway didn't need to reply as he already begun to spin the wheel to the right and roughly handed the E.O.T lever to the requested speed. Within a second the engine burst to life, just as the assailant's cannons fired. The rounds emitted a green hue as the one flew past the ship but the other impacted with the rear of the cutters superstructure. The cutter's speed allowed the ship to get as much distance from the attacker as possible; Griff steadied himself as he stood back up and gazed on the carnage that was left by the impact. He stumbled to the side and looked over the railing towards the rear of the ship and sees the iron vessel also turn to starboard with intent to pursue.

"Mr Tucker get me a damage report, Mr Sway maintain course at once until we as far away from that...that thing!"

Mr Tucker left in an instant as Griff continued to watch the rear. The vessel is now coming after them, but he saw it was slow and due to its size, its manoeuvrability must be poor. As he continued to observe the metal monster his first mate returned.

"Captain, I have the damage report sir. We have lost three gunners sir due to that explosion along with our engineer sir" Tucker informed Griff.

"Our sole engineer is dead!" Griff replied but did not face him.

"Unfortunately, yes sir."

"Damnation" Griff grunted and slammed his fist on the side. "This is serious Mr Tucker, serious indeed. Mr Sway where is the closest frontier base?" he calls out as he leaves the side.

The helmsman checks the star chart and looks for the nearest navy anchorage and within a second, he finds it.

"Outpost Gorshin is the nearest sir, half a day away due south south-west!"

Griff felt his confidence come back to him as he here's this. Outpost Gorshin has a navy presence of two frigates, a fast frigate and two torpedo boats. Once they arrive will be able to get repairs and gain the assistance of the Gorshin patrol fleet to assist in fighting this menace.

"Captain!" the lookout called out acquiring Griff's attention. "I see another of those duel cannoned things in its other side! They are aiming at us again!"

Griff and Tucker both once more looked in the direction of their attacker and saw that is fully facing them. And true to the lookout's word it had two of the things. They both fired and four streaks of green hue can be seen going upwards before lowering in an arch and zoom past the cutters side's. The accuracy dispersion seemed to be in the cutters favour but it also revealed that they were still in the attacker's range.

"Captain if I am not mistaken those were plasma rounds, heavy plasma rounds sir!" Tucker pointed out as they continued to watch the attacking ship follow them. "We barely reached that technology and the Procyon's are the only users of it but the range sir is impossible. No plasma cannon can reach this distance!"

Griff slowly nodded and stepped away from the side.

"It seems that we have encountered a faction more powerful than the Procs, very well. Mr Sway set course for Outpost Gorshin. Mr Tucker see if you can find anyone who can temporally replace our..." Griff ordered but before he could finish a sharp whistling noise is heard in a three-note notion and suddenly sharp bright flashes flew over the ship from the stern, and the solar sails and masts were hit by these flashes.

"Watch out, lancer fire!" a crewman screamed as he ducked to avoid splinters from the ships mast. The riggers panicked and tried to get down from the rigging as lancer fire destroyed the sails, each hit making a hole which slowly burns outwards across the sail itself. The lookout struggled to get out as he feared what may happen, so did the riggers and sure enough it happened. Parts of the main mast were also hit, and the impacts shattered the wood work. The riggers where thrown off the rigging as the mast snapped in its mid-section. Griff could only watch as the mast toppled over the side, taking the screaming lookout with it, along with anyone unfortunate to get snagged on the rigging. But not all the rigging snapped, and the mast dangled at the side of the ship, completely torn from the rest with only rope still connecting it to the ship. The captain rushed to the side to see some of the riggers holding on to dear life with others making attempts to climb up the ropes to get back on deck, the lookout however was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone get these sailors back on board now" Griff ordered to the crew. "Mr Sway what is our status?"

"Engine capacity has dropped by eighty-five percent sir, we only have fifteen percent efficiency left. Captain we won't be able to get away, we are practically now dead in the ether sir."

The nears turned Griff's heart to ice as he realises that now they have no escape from their assailant, he turns to his first mate whom is also disturbed from the new. Recently they had an open window, now it is closed.

"Mr Tucker," Griff spoke quietly as he walked towards him. "I want you to get everyone to the longboats but first I need you to send out a message rocket. The destination is Outpost Gorshin and I want you to send this message."

**Below Deck: Rocket Launch Pod.**

The earlier explosion at the port side weaponry bank caused severe structural damage to the inside of the ship but the launch pod managed to receive minimal damage as Tucker squeezed through the partially destroyed door. He looks around ands that much of the rockets were damaged, but he finds one unscathed. Lifting it he moves it to the pod and sets it down, lifting the rockets side hatch he sees that the auto-quill mechanism is intact and ready to use. Flipping a small switch, it lights up with the small receiver buzzing and the auto-quill moving to position over a piece of rolled parchment.

"This is the RLS Exmoore, urgent message must be given to the Admiralty. Encountered unknown vessel near the Alleasian Nebula. RLS Sims destroyed. Escape impossible, vessel is incapacitated. Warn all Frontier Outposts and vessels within the area."

The auto-quill wrote down what he spoke into the receiver and Mr Tucker glanced upwards as he hears a commotion. It was the sound of the crew panicking and another sound is heard, a low hum and within a second, he held his breath.

**On Deck.**

Griff struggled to breath as he hears the noise, he had just headed to the side of the ship to look towards the stern where he sees the colossal metal monster approach and it was getting closer. The crew began to panic and ran to get below deck and head to the longboats with the helmsman joining them leaving Griff frozen to the side railing. He looks around to see that one crewman was rooted to the spot just like him, not for long he wasn't.

"You," Griff called out. "Fly the grey pennant. Inform them whoever they are that…we surrender."

The crewman barely nodded as he finally found his legs and stumbled to the pennant cabinet located at the lifelines. He opened it and hurriedly grabbed the grey flag and headed to the rear of the ship to its flag pole. Another crewman who hadn't gone below deck rushed to help him as Griff went back to the helm.

"Mr Sway, I believe it would be best if you join the rest of the crew into the lifeboats, ensure you maintain the heading of south south-west. Hopefully there will be a ship out there that will pick you up" Griff told his helmsman as Sway was keeping a firm grip on the wheel.

"Understood captain but with all due respect my place is on the helm" Sway replied, not taking his hands off the wheel. "I won't leave the ship until you do sir."

Griff said nothing and patted the helmsman on the shoulder when a cry from behind alerted them. Griff looked to see the crewmen from before have returned from the stern. Before Griff could call out and demand why they were not at the stern he heard a change in the air as the hum was now not just louder, but its rhythm has quickened as well.

"Captain, that ship…. its speed has doubled…. it's going to ram us!" one of the crewmen yelled before sprinting below decks and towards the longboats hanger. Griff watched them flee before turning on his heel and headed straight to the stern.

"Mr Sway, get down below and help Tucker with that rocket and then get to the damned longboats immediately…now!"

The helmsman was hesitant at first but saluted and let go of the wheel and hurriedly ran towards the stairs. As he disappeared below decks leaving Griff all alone, the captain continued his way towards the stern, walking past the Cutters super structure until he reached the very end of the ship. As he approached the sterns flag pole he noticed the pennant was dumped onto the deck by sailors. He picked it up and continued on. He looked towards the ether and saw the vast shape of their assailant, illuminated by the Alleasian Nebula. It looked larger then it was when it destroyed the RLS Sims but as he neared the flag pole he saw the detail of the vessel. It appeared to have two hulls, with the centre between as the superstructure for the ship. He saw the two large objects at the front that fired the plasma rounds at them but also a third object situated above the other two, in the middle and all three had cylinder feature coming outwards from the front. Griff speculated that they were weapon batteries of some kind and the centre battery is what fired the lancer fire. He saw three large towers bellowing smoke and again no sails but the detail that awed him most was the ships entire structure, he had scanned the vessel to identify the craftsmanship of who built the framework and what allegiance does it have. But there was none, as the ship did not appear to be built by standard means for the hull was not wood, but metal. The entire ship was metal, it therefore explained why the cannon fire bounced and deflected off the attacker in the first place.

Griff could barely breathe as he began to attach the pennant to the flag pole and hoist it. The vessel was getting closer and closer and its hum was growing louder and louder. Once the pennant was fully raised, Griff stepped back and continued to watch the incoming metal monstrosity continued its course, then for a moment it seemed that something or someone on the vessel noticed him and the pennant as a light from near the top of the ships main structure shined upon him. Thinking that the possibility of survival for him and his crew has arrived, he desperately called out towards the light.

"I am Captain Douglas Griff of her majesties royal imperial navy and the vessel RLS Exmoore. We accept your superiority in this matter and we surrender. Under the rulings of Ethertime Law, we are to be treated fairly" Griff declared, his tone hiding his fear as he tried to get an answer. "I request to speak with your captain and request an explanation for attacking a vessel of her majesties navy."

For a brief moment he thought he came through as the vessel started to slow its approach and the hum of whatever is powering it is now emitting a slow pace. Then a loud thunderous sound, like a horn, came from the vessel and Griff had to cover his ears as it was deafening. Then a new sound was heard and he looked up to see the barrels of the centre strange weapon battery began to lower and to his horror, the weapon was now aiming at him. Rooted to the spot he could not look away as the centre weapon was now fixated on him and the Cutter's stern.

"Wait...can you hear me" Griff cried out but in reality it came out like a whisper. "You cannot do this... Ethertime Law states... the Ethertime Law...states..." he began but them trailed off as the weapon began to emit a sound and he recognised that the sound all too well. "Oh god..." was all he could say before the weapon fired and the stern was riddled with heavy lancer fire, destroying the rear of the ship, and killing her captain.

**Below Deck.**

The ship shook violently as Sway approached the rocket room. The sound of lancer fire rang in the air as he entered the room and found Tucker making the final preparations to the messenger rocket.

"Mr Tucker sir!" the helmsman yelled as he got to the first mates side. "Mr Tucker, you need to launch that rocket now and get to the longboats."

"Almost there Mr Sway. I just need to set the launch timer. Protocol dictates ten minutes for..."

"Mr Tucker we don't ten minutes. Set it to five, we need to get out of here!"

The vessel again shook violently, but Tucker was determined.

"I am sticking to protocol Mr Sway, setting it now."

Setting the timer, Tucker then activated the rockets trolley system and with the rocket finally ready it was lowered into the launcher. With the task complete both Tucker and Sway exited the room and hurriedly headed towards the Longboat bay. When they arrived they saw that the Longboats have not yet been launched and the crew that were not in the boats where huddled around something.

"What is going on? Why aren't the launch bay door open?" T ucker called out as he and Sway jumped down some steps and moved to the huddle. One of the sailors in the huddle got up and called back.

"The connector is fried sir. We cannot open the doors!"

Tucker's face paled and moved to investigate and sure enough the wiring is wrecked and all power to open the doors is disconnected. Sway then pushed in and shoved some of the crew out of the way.

"Out of the way. Let me see if I can rig it. The rest of you get those boats ready!"

The crew were hesitant at first but then did as they were told. Tucker moved to assist the boats when a crewman stopped him.

"Sir where is the captain?"

Tucker paused then realised that the captain wasn't with Sway when he came to get fetch him from the rocket bay. Looking around he wondered when he will join them. He was about to leave and head to the main deck when a noise brought his attention to Sway.

"Fixed it! Now let's get these doors open" Sway called out and pulled the lever.

The launch bay doors began to open and the crew cheered for the welcoming sight as they began to get on the longboats and prepare to leave the ship. Tucker didn't get on and instead continued what he was about to do when suddenly the ship began to shake uncontrollably. Then the doorway to the bay was flooded with fire as a huge explosion from the stern of the ship.

"Fuck, gentlemen get your longboats out of here now. I want all six out now!" Sway bellowed and he rushed to Tucker who was thrown to the floor by the shaking. "Mr Tucker, you need to get on the longboat sir!"

"But the captain Mr Sway, where is he?" Tucker asked as he was helped up.

"He was still on deck and heading to the stern when he ordered me below. I don't think he made it sir."

Tucker froze as he heard every word the helmsman just said. Then another explosion sounded and this time the sides of the hull was breaking and cracking as if the hull lost all its strength and became paper.

"Oh my...the ship is breaking apart! Everyone out now!" Tucker ordered as he came to his senses and rushed for the nearest longboat with Sway. "Move it damn you!" he bellowed to one of the crew who was slow to react.

Just as they got on the last longboat, the first two had begun to move towards the open doors, the mechanical trolley system however was slow and the vessel once more shook violently. This time it felt like the vessel was rammed as the longboats swayed like swings. One of the longboats swayed so aggressively the rope moorings that attached it to the ceiling based trolley snapped and the boat fell to the holds floor. Instantly some of the occupants fell off but quickly got to their feet and prepared to push it to the bay doors. The longboats engine scrapped against the floor as a result. Suddenly from behind them all, hull's side splintered and broke as a large metal structure pierced it. Seeing that there is no more time, Tucker called out to everyone.

"Cut the ropes, activate your longboats and cut the ropes!" the first mate ordered. "We must fly out!"

Just as Tucker yelled out the order, Sway had already primed their longboats engine and two of their fellow occupants started to cut the ropes. The others began to follow suit as the crew of the downed longboat started to get back in and made an attempt to start its engine.

"Sir!" one of them called out to Tucker as his longboat is free of its moorings, its engine activated as is now just hovering just above the holds floor. "The engine is dead sir, it must have been damaged from the fall!"

"Then get into another! We must leave now!" Tucker called back.

Just then the cutter once more again shook and a terrible noise like screeching metal followed by more explosions echoed within the hold. The crew still on the holds floor lost footing and one unfortunately was close to the open doors and fell backwards. His cry of horror as he fell off the ship and into the ether was drowned by the noise but his fall was noticed by the first two longboats and they both sprang to action.

"Dropping in three...two..." one called out and both longboats dropped through the bay doors.

The others followed in turn; one got the remaining members from the downed longboat just in time as parts of the floor began to break apart. Just as the third made it out, another explosion from behind erupted and this time it burst through the rear wall. Debris flew through the air and a large chunk of wood smashed into the fourth longboats only solar mast. Its passengers could only freeze in their tracks for a second as their engine died and the boat fell like a rock through the bay doors, their screams deafened by the noise of the breaking apart ship. Sway felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the fate of the fourth and not wanting to share its fate, he moved the longboat to the doors just as the fire began to pick up.

"Right, dropping in three..." he began to say but then the fire from behind them flared up without warning, threatening to engulf the entire launch bay within seconds, "Shit, dropping now. We are dropping now!"

The longboat quickly exited the hold just as one last explosion burst through from the centre of the ship, engulfing the launch bay in a fiery cloud. They were just seconds from disaster as the flames burst over them. Sway managed to activate the solar sail and steer the longboat away from the ship and joined the other longboats nearby. As the longboat approached them, Tucker and Sway looked back and saw what remained of the Exmoore burn and break apart but also say what the fire illuminated alongside the Nebula's glow. They now see the full scale of their adversary and to their awe, what it was made of.

"Mr Tucker, that thing is made out of...metal, no wonder we couldn't dent the bastard!" Sway spoke though gritted teeth but the first mate knew that they had more important priorities.

"Let us focus on reaching safety, Outpost Gorshin is days away but hopefully we may be picked up by a passing ship on the way."

Their longboat drew alongside the closest of those that got out in time; Tucker noticed that the crewmember that fell through the doors is in one of them. One of the longboats first to leave must have reached him before he was lost in the ether forever.

"Sir, where is the other longboat?" a member of the crew called from another longboat.

"They didn't make it. Have everyone form up with us and head due south south-west. We need to get as far away from that thing as possible" Tucker bellowed as he knew there was no time to mourn the lost, not until there were safe from their attacker. Then a shrill shriek from the burning still-floating remains of the Exmoore caught their attention and they saw a gust of smoke emit from the bow section. The object that gave off the smoke began to flash as it whizzed past the longboats, down the heading Tucker had just given. Sway grumbled as he looked over the longboats controls.

"Bout time that messenger rocket launched, that was more than ten minutes Mr Tucker" Sway complained as he finalised what he was doing.

"Enough of that chatter helmsman. Now let us be off!" Tucker snapped but another sound was heard, from their assailant. A booming sound emanated from the metal vessel, like someone was using a solar-fog horn. Then a rumbling clanging was also heard and the occupants of the longboats saw the side of their attacker was opening. A section of the metal hull opened vertically from the middle and for a moment the crew was able to see the possible insides of the ship but within a second they were blinded by sudden rays of light as someone or something was using searchlights on them. The blinding light then disappeared and the crew struggled to see clearly as they slowly recovered. The side of the hull now appeared fully open but whatever lighting it could have had was off and all they could see was a gaping dark hole. Tucker had no idea what was happening but then one of the crew called out to him.

"Sir I cannot see anything in there. I have a flare flintlock with me, should I use it?" he asked but Tucker didn't say anything. He wasn't fully sure if the ship wanted them to enter to accept survivors or if something was going to come out of it. It was Sway who instead answered the crewman as the Exmoore's first mate was currently not able to give an order.

"Better than nothing, do it!"

Not waiting for Tucker to comment, the crewman removed the flintlock from his side and pointed it upwards. He fired one shot as the laser flare whistled from the barrel and flew up in an arc before bursting and slowly drifted down. They all watched it float as it began to illuminate the inside of the open hull and they saw no evidence of a crew. Confused they continued looking as the flare began to lose its potency and flicker but as it did, they saw something that was revealed by the dying flicker and to their horror it was the barrels of three large laser gatling guns, and the barrels were beginning to turn.

"Emergency manoeuvres!" Sway cried out just as the guns ignited. Two of the longboats where ripped apart by the hail of tiny laser balls and the occupants even more so. The remaining two longboats however managed to pull away from the line of fire but they were not out of danger yet as the guns began to rotate whilst firing to get the two surviving longboats.

"We need to go faster Mr Tucker! They are bearing on us again!" a crewman from the other longboat called out in panic.

"Do not focus on what's behind us sailor! Focus on getting to those islands!" Tucker ordered and both longboats speeded with all haste just as the gatling's line of fire was now on them. The longboats zigzagged and turned to avoid getting hit from the ever-coming volleys. For Tucker it seemed that they will be soon out of danger and those in the longboats felt relief as they noticed the volleys falling short of their position but one of the crewman noticed something.

"Mr Tucker sir, do you hear that?" he called out.

"Yes I do sailor, that is the sound of enemy fire no longer in range" Tucker said with a smile and the rest gave a loud hurrah, seeing that they are finally out of danger but the sailor continued.

"No sir, listen!" he said again and all eyes turned to look at him. "It sounds like another engine."

Silence fell upon them with the engines of the longboats being the only source of sound. The attacker had stopped firing and appeared to be doing nothing as if it was waiting and the survivors stayed still and then they heard it, a hum. It wasn't coming from behind where the large behemoth could be seen and it wasn't the same hum either. It sounded much lighter…and closer. Filling with panic, the survivors instantly looked other the edges of their longboats to see if it was coming from below but they saw nothing but the glint of distant stars. The hum seemed to radiate from the orbital island they are fast approaching as if it reflected the sound. At first they thought that it did come from the large monster behind them and some began to wonder what kind of engine could be so powerful that it can echo of an island at such a distance but the sailor who noticed the sound at first wasn't convince. He looked around further to see if he can find the source. It was when he looked forwards towards their destination that his eyes widened and began screaming.

"Ahead! Its ahead! Its ahead!" he was screaming at the top of his voice, alarming the others and looked to where he was pointing and all colour drained from their faces. Coming into view from the other side of the island, another metal cladded vessel came into view, smaller than the first but most likely heavily armed. A single domed battery, similar to the frontal centre battery on the previous attacker aimed at the two longboats and powered up.

"Evade!" Tucker barked out as Sway immediately pulled the steering and made a sharp bank left as the new attacker opened fire. The other longboat narrowly missed death by inches as they banked right at the last minute as lancer fire burned past, burning the ether as it did.

"Get us out of here!" someone cried out and both longboats turned back towards the ether. The battery powered up again and fired once more. This time the other longboat was not so fortunate as the volley ripped through the small craft, the occupants screaming as they are burned by the lancer fire and engulfed in the explosion caused by the longboats engine. Sway gasped and felt his insides turn as he smelt the burnt flesh as the occupant's corpses flew past them, propelled by the blast.

"Sway, get you head back together" Tucker ordered but his voice was betrayed by the horror at what he saw. Another sound then emitted from behind and they all looked to see a burst of smoke emit from the bow of their new attacker, followed by a red burst as a cylindrical object speeded towards them.

"Oh god torpedo, they have laser torpedo's!" an occupant yelled out.

"Don't worry, they only go in one direction" Sway stated as he got back to the situation and made a sharp left turn. The high pitch sound of the torpedo can be heard close behind as it came closer, Sway expected to see the torpedo go past them but he felt someone grab his shoulder. Looking up he sees Tucker had grabbed hold of him but was not looking at him, instead he was facing the rear. Glancing to see what Tucker was seeing, he sees the torpedo still following them and getting close. Confused he turned the longboat to the right and again looked back. At first it seemed that the torpedo will continue going straight but then he saw something that froze his blood. The torpedo turned to the right and followed the longboat.

"That's not possible, that's not fucking possible!" he gasped and turned the longboat again to the left and the torpedo again turned and continued to follow them. "That is not possible!"

"Anyone got a pistol!" Tucker bellowed.

"Here sir!"

A hand shot out holding a laser flintlock, Tucker grabbed it and checked the charge before aiming at the approaching torpedo. He fired a shot but missed.

"Keep us steady Mr Sway!"

Sway tried his best but the realisation that they are dealing with a torpedo that has the ability to turn and follow them has gripped him in fear and his hands were shaking. Tucker fired another shot and once more missed but the aim was close. He fired once again and with luck he managed to hit it, the blast rocked the longboat slightly, the torpedo had gotten quite close but fortunately not close enough.

"Excellent shot sir" one called out and the rest of the survivors cheered as Sway relaxed, Tucker had a mind to inform them that they are still not out of danger and that they should silence the cheering but he decided to let them. Suddenly a mechanical stutter is heard and the engine instantly died. Sway immediately leaped into action and repeatedly turned on the ignition. The engine just coughed with each attempt.

"What happened?" Tucker asked as Sway continued the process.

"I don't know, something in the engine got dislodged from the blast or when we escaped the Exmoore. I just don't know" Sway answered.

"Well can you fix it?" Tucker asked but the helmsman didn't reply. "Mr Sway can you fix it!"

"I don't know!" Sway yelled, startling the rest of the sailors. "Damnation I am a helmsman not an engineer. I don't know if I can fix it!"

Tucker became silent as the words sink in. They are now most likely adrift in the ether surrounded by two hostile attackers and their only means of escape is now refusing to work.

"Mr Tucker sir" the sailor who informed them of their newest threat spoke up. "There is another vessel sir."

All heads turned to where the sailor gestured, the same direction they had fled from and saw that the smaller attacker was following them at a steady pace but it was not alone. Another vessel, clearly the same type as the second was following it, also at a steady pace.

"Good god, now there are two of them. It must have been behind the first one." Sway groaned. "Where is the large one?"

"At our four o'clock and coming at us slowly" Tucker informed him and pointed to the said vessel in the distance. "It appears it is takings its time and letting its smaller cousins finish the job."

Just as he said that, four puffs of smoke, two from each of the smaller iron vessels, became visual and four separate glows of red.

"Mr Sway I know you are not an engineer but please try and get that engine turned on, I'll take care of this" Tucker ordered as he once more took aim with the pistol. "I don't suppose that there is a musket in the boat?" he asked the others but the unfortunate answer of shook heads told him what he did at first suspected. "I see, then let us pray for some brief fortune."

The four torpedoes came fast, their distinctive noise grew louder and louder as Tucker aimed at the first one. The pistols range was short so he had to wait until they got much closer but with their directions clear it seems that two of the torpedoes will get close to each. Hopefully if he managed to shoot one, the resulting detonation will destroy the other leaving only one left to deal with, but he must take care of the first torpedo. They came into range within minutes and without hesitating Tucker fired, he missed and fired again. He was able to hit it on the second go as with the longboat not moving he now had a steady aim. The first went off as he focussed on the second and fortunately the third had gotten too close to the second torpedo and if he was luckily he can destroy both with one shot. He took the shot but once more he missed, taking a breath he fired again and once more missed. The remaining three were soon passing a point where if he managed to destroy one the resulting blast wave would cause severe damage. Taking a fourth shot he managed to hit the second and it exploded, the third torpedo disappeared as it too exploded.

"Great Neptune we may just survive this" Sway cried out as for a moment the lights on the engine began to flicker with life and the engine began to hum.

"Just one more helmsman, just one more" Tucker cried out and aimed again. The final torpedo will in a few moments get dangerously close so he must now make the shots count. He pulled the trigger and the shot missed the final target by the narrowest margin but he now can make the correction and fired once more. The pistol clicked but no charge came out, he fired again and once more nothing. The clip was spent, he needed a new clip fast.

"Quickly another clip" Tucker called out and the crewman who gave him the pistol checked his belt but he had nothing.

"I have no other clip sir" the sailor spoke, dread in his voice and Tucker's own heart sank.

"Oh god no" was all he said as the torpedo now was within radius of the longboat. Sway looked up one final time as the longboats engine finally came back to life but it was for naught as the torpedo was now upon them and hit the boat hard on its side. Tucker, Sway and the other survivors were engulfed by the detonation. The longboat now blasted into pieces leaving nothing left save burning debris and what was left of an engine drifting in space. Only the hum of the metal vessels was left as the two smaller craft changed their heading and headed south by south west, towards Gorshin. The larger vessel following slowly behind as all three headed for their next target.

**House of the Governor of Molke, Two days later**

Soft rain patted against the windows of the Governor's house but then again, soft rain is a daily occurrence on the planet with only the orbiting spaceport having no rain. The Governor himself, an old Acturian former spacer enjoyed his lunch in his study as he listened to the patter of the rain. He found it smoothing and relaxing. His peace however was broken when he heard the sound of approaching feet on the marble floor of the corridor outside and what appears to be a heated debate of some kind. Putting down his cutlery he eyed the double doors of his study when a knock is heard. A rather loud and undisciplined knock.

"Who is it?" the Governor declared and a voice answered from the other side of the door.

"It is Lieutenant Harvard sir, my apologies but I have a Captain Verg and his second wishing to see you and well he has something to say."

Sighing, the old Governor had a suspicion of who this Captain Verg is, and perhaps is the one responsible for the knock.

"Is it something I should be concerned about Lieutenant" he asked and though he was expecting the Lieutenant to reply through the door but instead he hears a rather raspy and high voice answer instead.

"Aye guv'na that yer do. With all due respect it is something yer need ta hear!"

Groaning the Governor's suspicions of his guest has been answered by the said guest and he had no intention of playing host with one.

"Take the pirate outside and deal with whatever contract he has. This is for the outposts to deal with, not extinguished gentlemen of society."

"Of all da bloody cheek!" was said before the doors burst open and the pirate stormed inside, a Greeorie easily recognisable for the overlarge bulge it has atop of its head and his affiliation is visable seen for the lack of uniform save for a worn out coat and headscarf. His second a small Optoc with multiple eyes came scurrying after his captain carrying a large bag. The Lieutenant chased after them very furious that a pirate decided to barge into the Governor's own study. "The Governor in-question had ducked behind his desk slightly as the Greeorie stopped in front of it.

"Three thin's guv'na, first I am a Privateer of da Reaper's. Second I am fulli aware dat I need ta be dealin' with outposts and third, dat tis why I am here. It be concernie of Outpost Gorshin."

"I apologise once more Governor Torrents, I will have this scum dealt with immediately!" Harvard said quickly but was then shouted at by the uninvited guest.

"Wel' dis scum be carrying warnin's, Mr Streech if ya don' mind."

The Optoc then scurried around his captain but the desk was taller than him so he climbed up an adjacent chair and onto the desk. Before Torrents could protest, Streech began to empty the bag of its contents, pieces of small parchment fell onto the table with a few falling off the edge and onto the floor. Havard looked at the pile and instantly knew what he was looking at, Torrents however didn't see it at first.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"Messages from SOS rockets sir, a whole lot of them which brings up the question" Harvard replied then turned to Verg. "How are you in possession of this many?"

"Well I be glad you asked" Verg replied before facing the Governor. "Ya see guv'na me and me crew had finished a contract for ol' Gorshin, dealing with raiders causing trouble in one o'er da merchant lanes. Well me and me crew in da ol' carrack got back to Gorshin to retrieve our payment but when we be arrivin', we found dat it was not da same state as we left it."

Torrents for a moment wondered where this was going as he tried to listen to the privateer's tale but it sounded to him nails on a chalkboard for his delicate ears. But Harvard understood clearly what Verg meant.

"What are you saying!"

"Sir, Captain Verg is saying that Outpost Gorshin has been attacked" Harvard explained but Verg shook his head.

"That be how ye say, suga coatin' it. Da outpost was in actuality eradicated."

Torrents at first was curious to hearing more of the explanation by the Lieutenant but when Verg mentioned eradicated, he eyed the privateer wondering if he was fooling around.

"What do you mean eradicated, Outpost Gorshin is one of the most advanced and heaviest armed and fortified frontier bases of the Terran Empire. It would take a fleet of oh…a hundred Man-of-War class vessels and thousands of soldiers just to seize it and no such force is in the frontier."

Verg sighed and reached for the breast pocket of his large coat and took out a piece of parchment, the same type that is piled on the governor's desk and handed it to Harvard.

"I kept this one away from da otha's because this be not from Gorshin but destined to instead."

Harvard looked to Torrents who shrugged so the Lieutenant folded out the parchment and began to read what was on it.

"It is from one of our cutters that patrol the area by the Alleasian Frontier, the Exmoore. It reads….it reads that they were attacked…by an unknown vessel. Another cutter by the name of the RLS Sims was…destroyed. Vessel incapacitated, must mean the Exmoore and requests all stations and vessels to be on alert" Harvard spoke and looked to Torrents." Its date stamp is two and a half days ago."

"I arrived at Gorshin at bout a hour after the attack finished I thinky as da wreckage of da keep, harbour an fleet stationed be still burning. Messenger rockets were lighten up the space between ye wreckage of da fleet. All damaged but salvageable yet no soul in sight" Verg explained more of the details, earning Harvard's attention at the last part.

"No soul in sight. What are you talking about man?"

Torrents leaned forward across his desk, taking one of the message parchments from the pile in front of him. His actions gained the attention of the other three as he began to read one.

"Unknown vessels, all encased in metal, no sails, weapons are useless against them, heavier batteries seem to work but hostile vessels are…. slaughtering us" he read and once he finished he looked up. "The rest is damaged and unreadable but…it reads vessels, that one said vessel."

"It seems that there was one and now there are more" Harvard stated as Torrents began to look through the pile.

"They all say the same thing" Torrents just said when the door burst open alerting them and they see several people enter, a few appear to be merchant captains and the rest naval officers. Verg stepped back as his second jumped off the desk as the new group approached. "What is this?" Torrents only could say before one of the naval officers, a female felinid, stepped forward.

"Governor Torrents, I am Lieutenant Hope and I have a disturbing report. "she introduced herself and before she could continue a merchant interrupted.

"Apologies but I'm Captain Farbourn of the Aetherial Mary, our naval escort was destroyed by some unknown and bizarre ship I have never seen before!" he cried out and soon he was followed suit by the others. The room became noisy due to the cries of panic and alarm from merchants crying out over monstrous metal ships destroying their escorts and fellow merchant vessels before managing to escape to the officers trying to calm them down. Torrents tried to shush the situation but the merchants were too panicked to stay quite. A shot rang out alarming all in the room except for Verg who was the one who fired a shot from his laser-flintlock pistol toward the ceiling. Pieces of plaster landed on his shoulder which he casually brushed off.

"Sorry to startie ye all but I believe da young miss was talking to da guv'na first."

Lieutenant Hope curtly nodded but also didn't like the way the pirate for hire called her a young miss as she once more began speaking.

"Sir I have reports from outpost's Vale, Aurora, Gale, Bunker and Nettle that they were attacked but ships of unknown origin. The dockyards were targeted but before the main batteries could fire they attackers got out of range and retreated very fast. I have not yet received word from Gorshin sir but I do expect we will hear from them soon."

"Nah ye won't lass" Verg butted in.

"I beg your pardon you cut-throat!" Hope glared as Verg stepped forward to re-join them.

"I be saying dat ye be not hearing from Gorshin at all lass" Verg explained which angered the Lieutenant further.

"And what do you mean by that you blaggard!" she growled with her teeth bared but before she could press further, Harvard stepped in-between them and pointed to the pile on the desk.

"He means that Lieutenant Hope, he means that."

Hope and the others behind her eyed the pile as Torrents reached for another one and read it aloud.

"Another damaged one but…it details that…lifeboats were targeted with both lancer and gatling fire."

Harvard felt he heard enough and turned to Verg.

"Captain Verg, when you said you found no soul in sight when you arrived at Gorshin, you mean no soul in sight?"

"Aye Lieutenant, Gorshin be a grave now, da life snuffed outta her!"

Torrents slowly stood up from his desk and walked to the window, all eyes were on him he looked outside. The rain patter still hitting the glass as Torrents took a handkerchief and wiped his brow.

"Mister Harvard" he called out. "Inform the territory and all settlements and planets in the frontier to be on high alert. Also I want the shipping lanes to be patrolled instantly and all merchant traffic to be put on hold!"

"But sir that is our livelihood" one of the merchant captains complained.

"I will hear no more about it!" Torrents snapped and looked to Verg "Now you, was their anything else about the attack you can shed light to?"

"Well from da look of it, it be seemin' that whoever attacked Gorshin didn't go ashore. They just be bombing da place from thar own ships or whatever they be using as ships" Verg explained more.

"Was it the Bruticals?" Captain Farbourn called out, alarming some of the other merchant captains to the thought. "Those murderous fiends never live anyone alive and are capable of dooming all good spacer's and their ships!"

"At be first thinkin' I thoug' so too but the weapon damage and da reports from dem parchments say otherwise. Dis be no Brutical assault, it be somethin' else."

"Harvard" Torrents snapped "Hope, I want the admiralty informed and all available ships in the vicinity. Whatever this is I want it contained now!"

As the naval officers began to mutter amongst themselves, Verg moved closer to the governor.

"If it be alrighty with yer guv'na, I should be takin' me leave."

"Go ahead!" was all Torrents said as he returned to his desk as Verg quickly headed to the door, his second following him close behind.

"We will not get paid then captain?" his first mate asked as they headed down a staircase to the front door where a manservant waited and seemed more than happy to show them the exit.

"No Mr Streech we be not getting' paid" Verg replied as the marched out of the doorway and the door shut sharply behind them. "We be getting' out of dis soon to be accursed part of da frontier and inform Captain Crag an da otha Pirate Lawd's. This may be a profitable outcome but me be not stupid to be roun' when the shots be firing. I don' wanna end up like Gorshin" he admitted as he got on an old hover-coach and told the coachman to get them both back to the harbour as quick as possible.

_**Within the months, the call was sounded and the fastest available ships was sent to all military stations within the frntier and the centre worlds. At the same time a flotilla from Molke went to Outpost Gorshin only to find the devastation as reported by the Privateer Verg. Another flotilla was sent to the Exmoore's last location as indicated by the Cutter's SOS rocket message. It was then the flotilla came under fire from the unusual metal ships that raided the frontier shipping lanes and outposts. The surviving members of the flotilla barely managed to make it back to the Molke shipyards when the Iron raiders followed and attacked the spaceport and shipyards.**_

_**Fortunately for the planet the call was heard and the 2**__**nd**__** Heavy Fleet supported by the 6**__**th**__** and 7**__**th**__** Strike Flotilla arrived to support the weakened Molke flotilla's. The combined force managed to drive the iron raiders away but at a terrible price with high losses with the raiders losing no ships at all. The survivors of the Molke raid gave the raiders a name, Ironclads.**_

_**In the months followed, more Ironclad sightings were reported throughout the rest of the frontier and the Navy responded in kind but to the shock of the admiralty they find for each ten ships they lose, they capture none as the Ironclads appear to have a self-destruct mechanism that prevents boarding and leaves no trace of the crew to be found. And so the Ironclad War continued with ships from all corners of the Empire sent to the frontier and what baffles the Navy is that the Ironclad's seem only interested in the frontier.**_

_**The war also engulfed the Garn Archipelago with reports from Procyon Ambassadors that the Ironclad's are also attacking Procyon shipyards and outposts and they too are getting the same result as is the Terran Empire. The war dividing the two galactic powerhouses like a scar cutting across the ether. A year past since the attack on Gorshin and the Archipelago was barely secured as both sides now talked of not just securing the peace between them but also an alliance to combine the Royal Fleet and the Expanse Armada into a single fighting force to defeat the Iron Menace. Due to the need for vessels to fight in the frontier, the lack of protection within the inner shipping lanes have made merchant shipping dangerous and become easy prey for pirates such as the Etherium Raiders and other sorted clans that prey upon the lightly armed merchants. As a result, cadets from the Empire's Interstellar Academies take part in escort and patrols within the empire territories as well as privateers from the Reaper Clan who offer their services of additional protection, for a fee.**_

_**And this is where our story begins at the Interstellar Academy at Port Ivy, near the Montressor Space Port Crescentia. Where a young space prepares to take part in the final exam that will secure his place in the Royal Navy…or so he thought.**_

* * *

**And here it is, the prologue of the Ironclad Menace of the Procyon Trilogy, was hoping to get this finished by Christmas or the new year's but better late than never. For the Reviews,**

_**Guest**_**: Kat will be in the story but she will have a different role then the canon of the cancelled sequel.**

**Now as I will be starting the first chapter of the tale I will also be working on my other works and I do apologise for delays but uni and life do take priority now and then. Until then I hope you enjoyed reading this prologue.**

**And as it is late I will say it regardless…hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
